


Best Friends

by Nerdasaurus1200



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Baby, Baby Brother, Big sister, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mamassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200
Summary: Luna meets her new baby brother
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Best Friends

“Luna..Luna, wake up, sweetheart.” Varian whispered gently. Little three-year-old Luna peaked an eye open. 

“Yeah, Daddy?” She asked tiredly. 

“Your Mama and I got a surprise for you.” Varian informed her. 

“No surprises unless it’s baby brother. Only sleep.” Luna mumbled. And with that, she rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. But she could still feel her Daddy’s smile. Wait....Quick as a flash she sat up in bed. 

“Is baby brother here?!” She asked excitedly. 

“Yup! And he wants to meet his big sis!” Varian told her. Luna squealed excitedly and leaped out of bed. 

“Come on, Daddy!” She cried, “Hurry up!” 

“I’m comin’, Owlette!” Varian replied, laughing a little as he tried to catch up with his daughter. However, Luna beat him to the medic room. It took a big jump, but she was able to unlock the door. 

“Mama!” She greeted happily. Cassandra turned and smiled at her daughter. 

“Hey, Moonbeam” she whispered, “I’m happy to see you, but please keep your voice down. Your brother is sleeping.” 

“Oh. Okay, Mama.” Luna responded, dropping her voice to a low whisper. She didn’t wanna make her new baby brother cranky. 

She tried to jump up to the bed, but unfortunately this time it was too tall for her. She gave Varian an expectant look as he caught up to her. 

“Can I help you with something, madame?” Varian playfully asked. Luna gave him a pointed stare and pointed at the bed. 

“Up.” She said bluntly. 

Through a laugh, Varian picked up Luna and gently set her down on the bed. Luna slowly crawled across the bed and peeked over Cassandra’s shoulder. 

“Meet your new baby brother, Jericho.” Cassandra murmured. 

“Hi, Jerry.” Luna greeted, “Daddy, he has freckles just like you and me.” 

“He sure does, Lunabear.” Varian marveled proudly. 

“It's because the stars blessed you both.” Cass added, booping her daughter’s nose, making her giggle. 

“Can I count them, Mama? Like you do with me?” Luna asked. 

“Of course, moonbeam. But be careful. He has very tender skin.” Cass informed. Luna nodded, and then began to count. 1..2...3...4...She lost count when Jericho started to wake. He gave a big yawn and then grabbed her finger, earning a small gasp from his sister. 

“Hey, Jericho.” Luna said again, “I’m Luna. I’m your big sister. And we’re gonna be best friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
